Chinese Whispers
by pokemonisthebest
Summary: All the main characters aka Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, May, and Drew are on a tv show called Chinese Whispers, and there's only one winner who doesn't make a mistake. Totally random, ContestPokeIkarishipping COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is totally random, but LOL!**

**Drew: What are you doing to us?**

**May: Yes, what?**

**Misty: Tell us, or I'll hit you with my mallet!**

**Ash: Duuuuh…yeah!**

**Dawn: Tell us tell us tell us! (Bounces up and down)**

**Paul: Why am I even here?**

**Ash: Mist hit you with her mallet and we dragged you here.**

**May: Didn't Misty tell you not to tell him that?**

**Misty: ASH!!!**

**Paul: Misty!!!**

**May: Uh…she doesn't own pokemon, on with the story!**

"Hello, and welcome, to our new show, Chinese Whispers! This is the show where friends will make a game of Chinese Whispers. It's a bit silly, and a bit strange and only one will emerge victorious! So, here are our six contestants, all good friends! First up on the camera, Ash, from Pallet Town! So Ash, how do you feel?"

Ash looked strangely at the cameras.

"Uh…OK, I guess…"

"Oookay. Now, Misty, from ! So, Misty, how do you feel?"

Misty flashed a winning smile at the cameras.

"Absolutely lovely, thank you very much!"

"Great! Now, Dawn, from Twinleaf Town!! Dawn, how do you feel?"

Dawn screeched at the cameras.

"GO AWAY! I'VE GOT TO FIX MY HAIR!"

"We'll get back to you then. NOT! Now, Paul, who didn't tell us where he was from! How do you feel?

Paul rubbed his head.

"Very painful. How did I get here?"

"Against your will! Next, May, from Petalburg City! How do you feel?"

May glanced at the cameras nervously.

"Kinda self-conscious, know what I mean?"

"No May, no I don't! Next, and last, Drew, from LaRousse! How do you feel?"

Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

"Right at home. I was born to be on TV!"

"Confidence is good, but modesty is a virtue!"

Drew frowned.

"Ok! Now we have met all of our contestants, let's go back to Ash to see what he's thought up for the first round. Got it, Ash?"

Ash grinned.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do, 'Drew loves May and it's really cute!'"

"Well Ash, that's gonna lose some tempers! I love it! Let's see how it goes. The rules are that if we catch somebody doing it wrong, they are OUT!"

There were six cubicles on stage. There was a hole in all of the walls between them. Ash whispered through the hole to Misty.

"Drew loves May and it's really cute!"

Misty shook her head._ Good God,_ she thought,_ He did something right!_ She passed the message to Dawn, who giggled excitedly and kept going to Paul, who, in a dreamlike state, went on to May, who blushed bright red, and passed it on to Drew, carefully keeping her eyes down low. Drew stood up and cried indignantly.

"Do not, Ash!"

"Beep! I'm sorry, but that isn't the correct message, you are OUT!"

Drew walked away. His dramatic exit was somewhat ruined by the fact he fell off the stage flat on his face, but the point is, he left.

"Join us next time, on Chinese Whispers!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Drew's always been mean to me! (Starts to cry)**

**May: There there. (Gives Drew dirty look)**

**Me: (Gives Drew evil look behind May's back)**

**Drew: But…she…you…I…Never mind.**

**Me: That's w-why I m-made him go out f-first.**

**May: Yes, I don't blame you. Look, I'll just go get you a tissue. And Drew. I'll deal with you later.**

**Drew: (whimpers) Yes, ma'am.**

**May: (leaves the room)**

**Me: (Jumps up and down) I got you in trouble, I got you in trouble!**

**Drew: I hate you.**

**Me: You know, if you really hated me, you would do the disclaimer, telling everybody that I do not own what I would really like to own…**

**Drew: Shedoesn'townpokemononwiththestory! **

"And we're back, with five friends left! Ash,"

Ash grinned sheepishly.

"Misty,"

Misty waved flirtatiously.

"Dawn,"

Dawn screamed excitedly and posed for the camera.

"Paul,"

Paul was still trying to break out of the bars they had put up to try and keep him in.

"And May,"

May smiled dizzily.

"Let's see, May will start this time. Got anything?"

May said dazedly.

"Yes, I'm going to say 'OMG I can't believe I'm up here try repeating that ha-ha!'"

"Not particularly short, not particularly sweet, and fantastic! Let's see how we get on!"

May passed the message on to Paul, who just screamed

"GEMME OUTTA HERE YOU PATHETIC KIDNAPPER WEIRDOS!"

"Beep! I'm sorry, but that isn't correct, you are out!"

Paul got ejected out of his cubicle, and landed on a huge block of concrete that was placed there for his unique uses. When the friends heard this, May started dancing, Misty kissed Ash, Ash fainted from the kiss, and Dawn screamed for, as she so frankly put it, "Paulie waulie Shinji winji!!"

LOLOLOLOLOLOL!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here I am!**

**Ash/Misty/Dawn/Paul/May/Drew: And here we go…**

**Me: Oh no, you don't! Paul and Drew, you can go!**

**Paul/Drew: Whatever. Pathetic losers. I agree. You wanna have a battle?**

**Me: LOL! Birds of a feather stick together!**

**Dawn/May: Paul/Drew is nothing like that meanie Drew/Paul! Hey! Paul/Drew is great! Way better than Drew/Paul!**

**Me: LOL! Don't own pokemon, on with the story!**

"We're back, with only Ash, Misty, Dawn and May left! We're gonna get straight into the action this time, and Ash is starting us off again!"

Ash smiled. His hair was done up just like Misty's, and he had lots of make-up on.

"Well, Misty's been giving me some lessons in show biz, and she said that for this one we are going to do 'I bet May's daydreaming about Drew again…'"

"Ooh, wonder if you're right! And Ash? You might want to get some help on letting girls give you makeovers! Let's go!"

Ash whispered through the hole, and accidentally kissed Misty's ear. She went red, matching her hair perfectly, and stuttered the message to Dawn, who squealed in girlish glee, and said the message about five times faster to May, who didn't hear, as she had fallen asleep, and was murmuring under her breath, "Drew, I love you too…" and jutted her lips out longingly.

"Beep! That is not the correct answer, and May; by the way, I bet Drew's watching this at home, so you've got a lot of explaining to do!"

And with that, she fell through a trap door, and in some way defying the laws of gravity, fell on top of Drew, who was watching the TV show on his couch.

"May…gerroffame!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ok, now, today, I would like to introduce you to two new charactertalkers! Haruka and Shuu! Now, you get aquainted! (leaves the room)**

**Haruka: Hello May, I am Haruka, your evil Japanese counterpart!**

**Shuu: Hello Drew, I am Shuu, your evil Japanese counterpart!**

**Haruka/Shuu: We want to ruin your lives!**

**May: Um...how exactly are you gonna do that?**

**(Me walks in, Haruka clutches her arm and Shuu rolls over on the floor)**

**Haruka: POKEMONISTHEBEST!!! MAY HIT ME!**

**Shuu: POKEMONISTHEBEST!!! DREW PUSHED ME!**

**May/Drew: Wha?**

**Me: May! Drew! I am surprised at you!**

**May/Drew: They faked it!**

**(Haruka dabs purple makeup on her arm and Shuu cuts his knee with a penknife)**

**Me: No they're not! Look at them! May, you have a clean record, you are grounded for a week! Drew...stay here...**

**May: (screams as she runs up the stairs) SHE IS EVIL!!!**

**Drew: W-what are you gonna do to me?**

**Me: Drew, I hate to do this (well actually I love to do this lol) but THIS MEANS THE MALLET!**

**Drew: Noooooooo! I'll do anything you want!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer. **

**Drew: She doesn't own pokemon!**

**Me: (takes out mallet) I'm still gonna beat you up!**

**Drew: AARRGGHH!!!!!**

**Haruka/Shuu: On with the random fic that can hardly be called a story!**

"Aaaand...we are back! With only hypy hyper Dawn-"

She mouthed the words"Hi mom!".

"-densey dense Ash-"

He frowned.

"-and flirty flirt Misty! Misty, stop that! Ashy boy won't be too pleased with you!"

Misty looked thoughtful, then yelled,

"I knew I recognised that voice! THE ANNOUNCER IS GARY OAK!"

Gary walked on stage and waved to tumultous applause.

"Yes, it's me! Who missed me?"

Male voices shouted

"Who luuurves me?"

Female voices almost tore down the studio.

"Well that answers that question, doesn't it? Now, our starter this time is... Ashy boy AGAIN? What type of biased show is this? Never mind- what is he gonna say?"

Ash grinned.

"I bet Dawn is too busy giggling to hear this!"

"Ok, then, what's the message?"

"That is the message!"

"Oh! Well, let's see how it goes!"

Ash whispered the message to Misty, who whispered the message to Dawn, who proved Ash right by giggling.

"I'm sorry, that is not the correct answer! Out you go!"

Dawn didn't move.

"I said out you go!"

Dawn looked around, wondering what was meant to happen.

"SPECIAL EFFECTS LADY!"

The lady awoke with a start, and pressed a button. Dawn flew straight into the air, then landed in a pond which just happened to be in Paul's back garden. He pulled her out, then gave her his jacket to warm up...awwww...


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I have to tell you something. I'm switching to...AdvancedShipping and Waterflowershipping!**

**May/Drew/Misty/Ash: WHAT?**

**Me: Hahahahahaha! You should've seen the look on your faces when you thought I had put you with the wrong people! Of course I'm still with Contestshipping and Pokeshipping.**

**Misty: That WASN'T FUNNY!**

**Me: Whateva. Just do the disclaimer!**

**Ash: No!**

**Me: I didn't ask you.**

**Ash: Good. (leaves)**

**Misty: COWARD!!!!!**

**Drew: For once I agree with demon girl over here. Just do the stinkin' disclaimer!**

**Misty: You do it.**

**Drew: No!**

**Misty: Don't make me use this mallet!**

**Drew: Argh, doesn't own pokemon on with the story!**

**May: I wonder if just for once someone else will do the disclaimer.**

**Drew: P'raps. Demon girl's taken to making ME do it. As in, me me, not her Me.**

**Mimi: Someone say my name?**

**Me: What the-? Who are you?**

**Mimi: Dunno...on with the story!**

"Today, since we can't play Chinese Whispers with just two people, because that would be just stupid, which isn't a good idea as people would stop watching this show and..."

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Sorry! We'll play a good old-fashioned game, which is good because the classics are the best, and-"

"Where's Gary?" Someone in the audience shouts. The girl on stage flushes.

"Gary is sick, so I'm filling in for him and- HEY! IS THAT A BULBASAUR?"

(lol- you can probably guess who it is by that)

Gardenia sprints off stage and everybody sweatdrops. Zoey dashes on stage from the sidelines (somehow they had predicted this would happen).

"Yes...well...as Gardenia said, we're having a good old-fashioned game of, um, not exactly Bulbasaur, but...Tangle!"

Ash pouts.

"Well, if it's so old-fashioned then how come I haven't heard of it?"

Misty rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry, Zoey'll explain. Anyway, we need more than two people to play Tangle."

"I know, that's why we called in some friends!"

Three girls in swimsuits walk on stage.

"Hi, we're like, totally here! Lily, Daisy and Violet!"

Misty's face darkens.

"Oh no. You did _not_ invite my sisters."

"Ok. We didn't invite your sisters. Moving on!"

"I'm here, huns!"

Ash blanches. Harley still creeps him out.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Next..."

"Listen! Is that a voice I hear?"

"It speaks to me, loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In yer e-"

"Team Rocket?" Misty and Ash splutter frantically at the same time. Jessie poses.

"The one and only!"

"You mean the dumb and bony." Misty mutters.

"Yeah, not sure why they invited them." Max twiggles his glasses. Zoey sweatdrops, and continues.

"The rules are, there are two circles of five. Each member of a circle holds the hand of a person _**OPPOSITE**_ them and the idea is to get untangled and stand in an ordinary circle without letting go. The teams are: Ash Violet Daisy Jessie Meowth and Misty Lily Harley James Max."

The teams get into circles. They go clockwise in the way their names were called out. Ash has Jessie's hand and Daisy's hand, Violet has Jessie's hand and Meowth's paw, Daisy has Ash's hand and Meowth's paw, Jessie has Ash's hand and Violet's hand, Meowth has Daisy's hand and Violet's hand. Draw a diagram if necessary. In the other group, Misty has James's hand and Harley's hand, Lily has Max's hand and James's hand, Harley has Misty's hand and Max's hand, James has Misty's hand and Lily's hand, Max has Lily's hand and Harley's hand. Misty immediately takes charge.

"Ok...Harley, you go into the middle..."

Harley goes into the middle and James cries out.

"Owowowowow...go back, that hurts!"

Max sighs.

"Inbeciles. It's simple. Due to Professor Willow's work on the therum of Wobbufet, if Lily turns around to get next to James, then they turn under and everyone else pulls through in the Chingling technique, we should be done in no time!"

"Huh?"

Meanwhile...

"Oh c'mon, Jessie! Just go under the loop!"

Jessie refuses pointedly.

"The day I listen to a twerp is the day Slowpokes fly!"

Immediately, a flying Slowpoke drifts across the stage. Jessie shrugs.

"Well, that settles that then!"

She ducks under the arch.

"Good. Now Daisy, if you would, like...argh, it's rubbing off on me! Daisy, just go through Jessie's legs!"

"Like, totally!"

"And Meowth, if you just did that...WE'RE DONE!"

Zoey smiles.

"And Ash is our winner!"

Ash punches the air triumphantly. Misty stomps over to him.

"Fine, but I want a consolation prize!"

"What's that?" Ash asks innocently.

"A movie date."

"Ash is pulled, bewildered, out of the room and is too dazed to watch the film, so Misty takes him swimming. Whether he drowns or not is for you to decide! Goodnight!"

Zoey is waved off and Gary, at home, 'hmph's because she is more successful than him.

**Me: Heheh...had to put that last bit in. Any comments?**

**Mimi: Only one. Too pokeshippy! You should have done more contestshipping.**

**Me: Well, most of my fics are contestshipping. That makes up for it. R&R, no flames please!**


End file.
